


The Logic of Them

by Dreams of Kalopsia (Sir_Arghs_III)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Or At Least I Tried, Plance Secret Santa 2019, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Arghs_III/pseuds/Dreams%20of%20Kalopsia
Summary: On Pidge’s graduation day, Lance hands her a tablet with a video that would change her life.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2019





	The Logic of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Dia](https://ursamiiinor.tumblr.com/) for the [Plance Secret Santa 2019](https://plancesecretsanta.tumblr.com/). Merry (late) Plancemas! ^u^

Lance handed Pidge a tablet, and she stared blankly at the device. “What do I do with this?”

He arched his brows at her. “What do you usually do with tablets, Pidge?”

“A _lot_ , so just tell me which one I should do.”

“Everyone wanted to congratulate you,” he finally explained, securing a pair of earbuds in her ears before taking the seat beside her. “I compiled their greetings into one video since most of them can’t make it today.”

“Oh.” Pidge edged closer to Lance and gave him her other earbud so they could watch the video together. She was excited to hear from everybody again.

Two years ago, Shiro had qualified as an astronaut candidate and had left to train for space travel. While she heard from him regularly, and while she also got updates on his training from Matt, who’d become an astronaut before Shiro, she still looked forward to seeing how he’d been.

Meanwhile, Hunk had returned to his hometown last year to apply everything he’d learned about green engineering. Same for Keith and Allura. Only Lance had stayed from their batch, and only Pidge, a year younger than them, was left to graduate a year later.

The video started with everyone—from friends to family—in their video squares, congratulating her for graduating. She beamed instantly. All the people she loved, close at hand despite being far away.

Keith’s square zoomed in to its full size.

He frowned at the camera. Or the one behind it, most likely. _“I go first?"_

Pidge heard Lance’s hushed _“Yeah. Just go say something.”_

Keith huffed, crossed his arms, then began: _“Pidge and Lance aren’t the typical couple. They don’t hold hands. They don’t_ _go on dates. They’re literally best friends who label themselves as a couple. Their announcement was so sudden it didn’t even sink in for five minutes.”_ He glared. _“Who announces something like that as if they’re just going out to get food, anyway?”_

 _“Did it seem like that?”_ Lance asked from behind the camera. She had the same question in mind, so she tried to remember that moment.

* * *

_Even though she was focused on editing a code due in fifteen minutes, Pidge could feel Lance’s nervousness rolling off of him from the couch across from her. She couldn’t understand why he was so tense; she was pretty sure they’d been obvious with their feelings these past few months that the others wouldn’t really be surprised. Still, she shot him a reassuring look, knowing that that would calm him down. It did, as always. It practically worked like a charm._

_He called everyone’s attention with a “Hey, guys?” She felt him falter. She glanced at him and met his questioning eyes. “Let’s tell them, Pidge?”_

_“Sure.” Another reassuring look his way, and she was lost in her code again, typing at full speed to meet her deadline._

_“Tell us what?” Hunk asked absently between chewing noises._

_“We’re in a relationship now. Well, have been for two months.”_

_Pidge didn’t notice the complete silence until she’d pressed the enter key to send in her work. She looked up then, finding astonished, dumbfounded expressions on everyone’s faces and utter confusion on Lance’s—an expression that no doubt matched hers._

_“What?” she asked, her question reverberating in the still silent living room of Shiro and Keith’s shared apartment._

_“What?” Allura asked back._

_“What ‘what’?” Lance asked back, too._

_And they all stared at each other in more confusion._

* * *

 _“And yet,”_ Keith continued, recalling Pidge from her recollection, _“somehow, they made sense.”_ He smiled, and the video switched to Hunk.

 _“I introduced them,”_ Hunk said smugly, making her chuckle. His grin was as bright and warm as the summer view behind him, if not more. _“Pidge and I were classmates in this course that required a thesis-level project—I mean, who_ does _that?! Our university, apparently, but I digress.”_

He shifted in his seat, his eyes twinkling with excitement. _“So. Eve of our deadline and we’re stressed out of our minds. Local pizza shack about to close. What did I do? I snuck her into our dorm. My best mate and roommate Lance—bless_ you _—”_

 _“Thank you,”_ came Lance’s distant voice.

 _“—opened the doors from inside after curfew, quick introduction, then Pidge and I were back at work. Aaand…”_ he drawled. _“I don’t know if she’d ever realized, but the nickname ‘Pidge’ wasn’t actually ‘Pidge’.”_

 _“Oh no. No no no no. Hunk, don’t say another word,”_ Lance’s disembodied voice had taken on a warning tone that Hunk, as his best friend, easily disregarded.

 _“Pidge, you hearing this? That night you met each other and you had your full snark on? He called you a bi—”_ A hand, obviously Lance’s, clamped over Hunk’s mouth before he could finish.

The video switched again, showing a slightly disheveled, post-laughter, but more formal Hunk. _“I’ve been informed that some very important people might be viewing this. I apologize for the rowdiness you witnessed a few seconds prior.”_

Pidge paused the video to smirk at the not-camera Lance by her side. “You dared call me something remotely derogatory, Lance?”

His face paled a bit before darkening with a blush. “W-We didn’t have the best first impressions of each other, Pidge.”

When he avoided all her efforts to establish eye contact, she burst out laughing. “Don’t worry, I knew from the start.”

“Wh-Really?”

“Anyone with clean ears will pick up on your noisy grumbling, you know?”

“Oh. Sorry for calling you that, Pidge.”

She shrugged. “It’s fine. The nickname that came from it stuck, anyway.”

He grinned at her, then motioned for her to continue watching.

 _“For people as dramatic as Lance and as explosive as Pidge, they sure are_ quiet _as a couple. They’re honestly the most boring couple out there.”_

_“Hey!”_

Hunk’s hands went up in a placating gesture. _“Hey, don’t get me wrong, man. You guys are two of the coolest people I know. But nothing ever happens with you two! Remember that time Pidge got her appendix removed and she was coming out of her anesthesia-induced coma?”_

Pidge tried to recall it. There wasn’t much that happened; the surgery was a success, and Hunk was the first person she found upon waking up, watching over her from a bedside chair.

 _“Pidge asked where you were, and I thought she was still loopy from the anesthesia so I said, ‘Who do you think gave you your heart?’ And she just stared at me blankly in her trademark way that told you she can’t comprehend what you’re saying, so if you can please say something with a minimum IQ level of one hundred. Then she said with perfect articulation, ‘I had an appendectomy, Hunk, not a heart surgery.’”_ Hunk looked at the camera, at her. _“You could be in the middle of a brain surgery and still hack into the national security systems.”_

Laughter bubbled right from her belly. She missed Hunk and his humor so much.

 _“Anyway, so I told Pidge the truth that Lance was out getting food for her visitors, and then she fell asleep on me. Hence my point stands: boring couple.”_ He sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment.

What he didn’t know was that his joke had a delayed effect on Pidge, because she could remember _bawling_ when she saw Lance for the first time after her surgery.

 _“But if boring means no drama means stable, then it’s a blessing that my best buds have the most boring relationship_ ever _.”_

With one last salute from Hunk, the video showed Shiro next. Pidge’s chest swelled with pride upon seeing him in a NASA shirt. Like her father and brother, he wore the brand well.

 _“Lance and Pidge argue often, but rarely do they fight. When they do, strange things happen. Trees in the College of Engineering would seem less vibrant, and the fountain near the College of Letters and Science would stop spouting water. Thanks to Hunk’s talent for goss—”_ Shiro caught himself, smiled sheepishly, and corrected, _“—_ storytelling _, it has since become an urban legend that when the fountain suddenly dries up and the trees along the path to Engineering look like they’re wilting, a student from either college got into a fight with someone they really love from the other college._

 _“The simple and logical explanations for these rare phenomena are that tired students have altered perceptions of their surroundings, and that the malfunction in the fountain’s pipes just happens to coincide with the equally rare times that Pidge and Lance fight.”_ He leaned in towards the camera with a conspiratorial smirk. _“Here’s my secret though…”_ He paused, and Pidge held her breath in anticipation. _“I don’t think the real explanation is as simple or logical as that.”_

The next person to appear caught her off-guard. He wasn’t in the opening greeting, so she figured he was a last-minute addition. It didn’t keep the smile from tugging at the corners of her lips, though.

It was Dr. Smythe, her thesis adviser.

 _“Pidge—no, Katie Holt, or as I prefer to call her, Number Five, as my fifth consecutive award-winning undergraduate thesis advisee,”_ he said as a long preamble, stroking his mustache in his own way of preening, _“elevates everything she does to unprecedented levels: her classes, her thesis, her contributions to our academic research, her overthinking, and her neglect of herself when in pursuit of something that piques her interest—unintentional, I’m sure, but neglect nonetheless.”_ Even though she’d just shaken her adviser’s hand as his friend instead of his student not three hours ago, Pidge felt scolded like a kid.

 _“Worried as I was for her well-being her whole thesis process, I did something unforgivable for an adviser to do!”_ Dr. Smythe took a dramatic breath that had Pidge’s heart stopping in shock. _“I withheld information from my protégée!”_

He did _what_?! Would it affect her thesis, her graduation, her future prospects?!

 _“I told her there was no way to cut the runtime for one of our computers, when in fact she could have cut it down by a third, or even half! Ah, forgive me, Number Five!”_ He grabbed the camera by the sides and cried into it in all his genius eccentricity. _“I did it for your sake! You never take breaks outside of that waiting time; it was the only time your lover could help calm your nerves!”_

Pidge felt her face heat up.

 _“‘L-Lover’?!”_ Lance sputtered. The camera’s angle straightened; Dr. Smythe must’ve let go of it now.

Her adviser leveled an odd look where Lance was off-cam. _“Yes! Aren’t you her lover? You’ve been lurking outside the labs the whole year.”_

_“Ye—I mean—To call me that so directly…”_

Dr. Smythe pulled on his mustache once. _“Get used to it, young man.”_ And then the video switched again.

It was an abrupt ending for her thesis adviser’s part, but Pidge all but forgot about him when she saw Allura beaming at her.

 _“Hi, Pidge,”_ Pidge’s best friend and only childhood friend greeted with a wave. _“Congratulations again on graduating. Oh, I miss you so much!”_ Pidge’s fingers traced Allura’s face ever so lightly on the tablet. She missed her friends—her family outside of her family—so much it almost hurt. _“I’ve been asked to say something about you and Lance as a couple.”_

 _“Something good, preferably,”_ video-Lance quipped, earning a laugh from Allura. She glanced somewhere off-center, probably at where Lance had been filming.

_“Alright. Something good, then. Some thoughts I’ve kept in my heart for as long as I’ve known you both._

_“You couldn’t be more opposite to each other—gods know how you damage our ears with your bickering. And yet you work perfectly together when it mattered most. You balance each other out. Lance, you lift Pidge up whenever her realism bordered on pessimism. Pidge, you tether Lance whenever his head starts floating to the clouds with his easygoing optimism. Lance is the people-person—I’m sure we all agree on that?”_ Allura confirmed, teasing eyes looking straight at the camera. Pidge giggled and nodded. _“While Pidge understands the world, and perhaps even the universe, at its core._

 _“Pidge learned from a young age how to build walls to defend herself from envious people who want to drag her down. But Lance, with your big family, you’ve learned how to deconstruct them in order to connect with others.”_ Allura’s eyes welled with tears, and Pidge’s mirrored them. _“You’ve met and challenged Pidge on all levels, Lance. I’m so happy she’s finally found her match in you.”_

The camera caught a sniffling sound. _“Thanks, Allura.”_

Allura’s video cut off with her smiling and dabbing her cheeks with tissue.

Lance’s parents came next, congratulating Pidge enthusiastically and inviting her to their home for a graduation feast.

 _“Our son brags about his many former girlfriends, but… you are the only one he has ever taken home,”_ his mother said, the gleam of mischief in her eyes.

 _“Mom!”_ Lance whispered harshly. _“You gotta give a better message!”_

 _“Let me try.”_ The camera shifted a bit to focus on Lance’s father. _“Our son has had trouble finding his place, being the youngest among his siblings. He told us that you put him in his place, when you met. He said because of that, he found his place and could finally move forward.”_ The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepened as he smiled. _“Thank you, Katie._

_“Is that good, son?”_

_“Yeah… Yeah. Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad.”_

Pidge could see where this was going—or at least, where it could possibly go. The montage of everyone congratulating her at the start may just be a façade. But since Lance was still in his seat, not fumbling for a tiny box or kneeling on the ground, she couldn’t be sure.

That was until Matt’s face appeared. _Then_ her tears started falling. Because this was her family next. Whatever they had to say about her and Lance would greatly affect their relationship. This was their time to frankly voice out their issues with either of them, and yet Matt was _grinning_.

 _“You got me at a good time,”_ he told the off-cam Lance, who chuckled.

_“Three days before launch. I’d say I’m still great at crunch time one year after graduating.”_

Matt laughed before turning to the camera. _“Hey, Pidge! Congrats on graduating!”_ His smile turned apologetic. _“Sorry I can’t be there to watch you walk on stage and shake hands with people you’ve probably never met your entire college life.”_ He stopped and waggled his eyebrows expectantly; he knew she’d laugh at his joke. The apologetic smile returned. _“And sorry for taking Dad here with me. We need his supervision for the new docking procedure we’ll be trying out. Give Mom some space hugs for me, will you? And if you ever need advice… you can consult Dad’s favorite book any time.”_ He winked, and she received his secret message successfully.

_“Okay. On to matters I’d rather not talk about.”_

_“Matt!”_

Matt’s carefree guffaw made Pidge’s heart ache for her brother’s presence. She mentally calculated the time elapsed since his crew’s launch. Their rocket should be orbiting Earth right about now, preparing to align with the International Space Station.

 _“I would_ never _forget your first dinner with us. I can tell you really wanted to impress us with your research in the fields we specialize in. But that wasn’t what ended up impressing us. It was how you managed to hit on Mom after you ran out of things to talk about regarding our specialties.”_

 _“It wasn’t on purpose!”_ Lance protested, and though Pidge couldn’t see him, she knew that the Lance behind the camera was blushing hard. She glanced at the Lance sitting next to her, sending him an amused—albeit tearful—smirk. He returned a sheepish grin.

* * *

_“You’ve gone silent, Lance,” Mom said as she sliced her steak._

_Lance stiffened. Pidge knew how much he wanted to leave a good impression on her family. So far, so good. Everything they’d rehearsed, as well as the crash course she’d given him, was paying off. But for some reason, he didn’t seem to think so and had stopped participating in conversations._

_“Oh, um…” He swallowed, drank water, then swallowed again. “M-Must be in my genes to be speechless in the face of beauty,” he blurted out in one breath._

_The whole table went silent._ Awkwardly _silent for a full ten seconds. Lance’s face was dark with mortification, Pidge’s family was sitting thunderstruck by his response, and Pidge was starting to wonder if organizing this dinner had been a mistake._

_But then Mom and Matt burst into laughter, Dad following suit._

_“Sorry, son,” Dad said, regarding Lance a little more warmly than a few seconds ago. “Colleen is spoken for. May I introduce you to my daughter Katie instead?”_

_The wide smile that spread across Lance’s lips seemed to chase away his embarrassment. He looked at Pidge with bright eyes, and her heart temporarily forgot its rhythm. “I’d love that, Sir.”_

* * *

 _“I know,”_ Matt assured with a chuckle. _“But that accidental thing showed us that you specialized in your own field, too. In building connections with people._

 _“Pidge—Katie has never been good at making friends. I think only Allura was stubborn enough to get through to her, and it took years. You changed that. You helped my sister expand her world. Now, you mean the world to her.”_ He directed a kind smile slightly to the left. _“I wouldn’t be surprised if you_ are _her world.”_

His eyes softened, then he stood from his seat, opening his arms. After a few moments, Lance appeared on-screen to return the hug. The sight brought fresh tears to Pidge’s eyes.

 _“I leave her in your care, brother,”_ Matt said. _“She’ll probably argue that she can take care of herself. She’s right about that, but it’s still reassuring to know she’s in good hands either way.”_

Lance sniffled twice before replying, _“Thank you, brother.”_

Matt clapped Lance’s back. _“No problem. Now let’s look for tissues before the staff suspect you’re infecting me with colds.”_

They both snickered.

When the video switched to her parents’ smiling faces, Pidge’s hands became damp with sweat and her heart began to pound. She knew they’d already given Lance their blessing, seeing as this video existed, but this would be the first time she’d be hearing what they thought about her relationship with Lance.

The first thing she noticed was their clothes. They were wearing the unexpectedly awesome sweaters Lance’s grandmother had knitted for them last Christmas. A lump formed in her throat at the realization; she had to lower her voice so she could still speak with words instead of inarticulate sobs.

“How long have you been planning this?” she asked, eyes not straying from the screen.

“A while,” Lance answered just as quietly.

 _“Congratulations on your graduation, Katie,”_ Mom greeted.

 _“We’re so proud of you, Katie. So proud,”_ Dad added.

 _“You must have figured out what this video is really for by now,”_ Mom continued, to which Dad nodded.

_“You must have deduced that we’ve given our blessing as well.”_

_“All that’s left for us to do is endorse this young man…”_ At Mom’s cue, Lance peeked from the corner of the screen and waved. _“…to you.”_ Pidge glimpsed the obvious signs of nervousness on his face. It carried over to her as she waited for her parents’ “endorsement” of Lance.

 _“Lance came from a completely different background from us. He didn’t know anything about astrophysics, molecular biology, or computer engineering more than any other layperson did.”_ Pidge winced at Mom’s knowing smirk. _“Don’t try to deny it, young lady; we know you two planned out what he would be talking about with us the first time he came over.”_

Dad chuckled. _“Lance hadn’t always been able to keep up with our discussions, but he was always willing to learn. He strived to see things from your perspective and understand you better. I’ve never seen you more patient than when you would explain a concept to him, Katie.”_ He glanced at Lance. _“I’ve never seen a more receptive student, either.”_

He redirected his gaze to the camera, smiling gently at Pidge. _“You told him about the universe, showed how galaxies worked, demonstrated gravitational forces, and explained why the sun, moon, and stars existed. I hope you wouldn’t wonder too much how he realized he has fallen into orbit around you.”_

Lance’s hand slipped into hers as the video faded out. Pidge felt something press onto her palm. She felt a _ring_ press onto her palm, and she almost started crying again. Instead, she took a deep, shaky breath to calm the tumult of emotions within her. Lance remained patiently quiet by her side. They watched the flock of graduates and guests in front of them in the meantime, the cacophony of congratulations and goodbyes and promises to keep in touch filling the silence between them.

“You’re not getting down on one knee?” she teased eventually, once she was confident enough to speak.

“I could,” he replied, “but do you want me to?”

“No, actually.”

“Thought so.” She could hear the mirth in his voice. The sound calmed her down further.

“Everybody won’t be satisfied with anything less than showy, though.”

He hummed in thought. “I’ll consider it.”

“Maybe they’ll even make you do something Matt and Shiro will see from space.”

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “It all depends on your answer.”

She turned towards him, willing him to meet her eyes. “You already know my answer.”

When he did, she was struck anew by how his eyes shone with everything he didn’t need to tell her out loud, and how they regarded her with understanding, and how absolutely, breathlessly beautiful they were. “I want to hear it anyway.” Like the hue of a clear day. Like the shade of a calm sea. Like the color of love. “Will you marry me, Pidge?”

Pidge twined her fingers around Lance’s, beaming up at him. “You know I will, Lance.”


End file.
